


Close To The Sun

by MoparFlavor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Ascension, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Religion, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoparFlavor/pseuds/MoparFlavor
Summary: His time has come. Home is calling.(based off of the song Close To The Sun by TheFatRat)
Kudos: 6





	Close To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is only slightly sad. Good luck!

He looked up to the sky, the clouds and sun floating way up above. It was calming. He heard the sounds of nature all around, but he heard a voice singing.

When I’m gone…

He closed his eyes, seeing the hand reaching out to him. He knew it was God. He was being called home. He felt his spine tingle at the thought of finally ascending. But he knew that the feeling was also the sign that his wings were about to sprout.

The new appendages shot out from his shoulder blades, unfolding and outstretching for the first time in forever. They flapped a few times, helping him get used to the feeling. He heard the voice again.

Close to the sun…

His time had come. His maker was calling him to heaven, his home that shall be eternal. 

He inhaled one last time, the cool air filling his lungs. He exhaled one last time, the air escaping and going back to where it came from. Just like him.

The sun shone bright as his wings flapped, sending him soaring to the sky. He closed his eyes, letting the hand guide him. The voice said his name, Robert Kubica, and he heard the voice singing again. He hummed along, remembering the tune.

So when I’m gone, oh, when I’m gone…

I’ll be right there, close to the sun…

He felt the wind circulating around his body. It felt like driving an F1 car without a suit or helmet, taking the G’s head on. It was painful, feeling the heat blasting his body as he broke through the atmosphere.

Keep holding on, keep holding on…

And I’ll be right there, close to the sun…

The coldness of space surrounded his body, soothing the searing heat from leaving Earth’s atmosphere. It was delicate and calm here. No loud cars, no obnoxious press. Just quiet. And the voice rang out one more time as he flew towards his new home in the center of the system.

Close to the sun...


End file.
